


Every time you go away

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any/any, "With each person I fall in love with, I lose a little piece of myself"
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Every time you go away

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any/any, "With each person I fall in love with, I lose a little piece of myself"

The Doctor's companions may leave eventually, but there's still something of each of them that remains within the Doctor. Rose's courage and confidence, Donna's determination and stubbornness, Martha's loyalty and strength; the very best parts of them, and the aspects that the Doctor fell in love with.

In return, the Doctor gives a small part of themself away each time they say goodbye; it's their way of keeping a hold of those they love, no matter what happens.


End file.
